Aquel libro
by cherryway
Summary: Busco otra pagina para leer y ahí fue cuando entendió todo. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, si, solo eso podía ser, su Winry no leería estas cosas.


Winry se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala leyendo algún libro romántico y meloso según Ed. El, quien estaba escondido mirando, comenzó a observar su comportamiento.  
La mecánica llevaba casi 1 mes leyendo aquel libro que al parecer le gustaba tanto, tanto que por más que Edward quisiera llamar su atención, ella simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía absorta en su librillo y claro, el aun no sabía qué tipo de libro era el que tenía tan enganchada a su novia. Un dia había intentado preguntarle pero esta le había dicho: "No seas metiche, Edo, es un libro solo para chicas" y luego había amenazado con golpearlo y Ed simplemente dejo el tema.  
Pero Acero tenía otras ideas, mas bien un plan: esperaría un descuido de ella para tomar el libro y echarle una hojeada, y luego lo volvería a dejar en su lugar. A pesar de todo ¿Qué mas podría pasarle? Nada grave.  
Espero como un animal espera a su presa. Observaba todos los movimientos de su querida novia. Pasadas 2 horas, Edo ya tenía todos sus músculos acalambrados, cuando vio que la mecánica se paraba de su lugar y dejaba el libro cerrado sobre una mesita.  
Apenas esta desapareció de la sala, el Elric mayor se apresuro sobre el libro, lo tomo y noto que era bastante grande y pesado y además noto que tenía un lindo forro rosado con flores fuera. "Que extraño" pensó "Winry jamás le pone estas cosas a sus libros".  
Abrió una página al azar y lo que leyó lo dejo impactado.  
Ed no entendía nada de lo que ahí decía, cosas como "el cuarto rojo del dolor, sumisión, latigazos y algo de las sombras". Busco otra pagina para leer y ahí fue cuando entendió todo. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, si, solo eso podía ser, su Winry no leería estas cosas.  
¡ERA UN LIBRO EROTICO, CON ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO! Por eso Winry andaba tan esquivo con él, solo andaba pensando en esas cosas.  
Mientras seguía leyendo sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de tono. De pronto escucho la voz de Winry a sus espaldas.  
-Oh Edo! ¿hace cuanto estas en casa?- le pregunto felizmente ella, pero Ed se dio vuelta con cara de nauseas y sorpresa.  
-…Winry… que tipo de libro es este…- murmuraba mientras se le acercaba con el cuerpo del delito. Pero ella estaba muy pacifica, ni siquiera se sonrojaron sus mejillas.  
-Oh, yo sabía que algún día descubrirías el libro, pero no te preocupes es solo una simple historia de amor y…- y no termino de decir la frase porque el ex alquimista tenia la boca abierta en señal de pánico.  
-Pero Winry! Este es un libro erótico, tiene escenas sexuales! No puedo creer que estés leyendo este tipo de cosas cuando tienes a tal semental aquí a tu lado!- Ed inflo su pecho y se puso el puño en este. Winry comenzó a reír.  
-Siempre tan exagerado, Edo; no te pongas idiota, que solo es un simple libro con una buena trama, la teniente Hawkeye me lo recomendó, dijo que era muy bueno y que todas las mujeres lo estaban leyendo, así que yo también quise- Inquirió.  
-pero pero… Esto tiene contenido sexual!- seguía refunfuñando Edward.  
-Pero a pesar de eso, Edo, tiene una buena trama, aparte eso a mi no me importa, contigo me basta y sobra- y en ese instante la rubia se avalanzo sobre el para besarlo y arrastrarlo hacia la habitación.  
Pasadas ya muchas horas, los rubios estaban cenando junto a Pinako, May y Al (estos dos últimos como pareja).  
Estaban disfrutando de un rico pay de manzana de Winry cuando Ed pensó que sería bueno alertarle a su no-buen-amigo General de brigada del peligro para la sociedad que presentaba ese libro.  
Se paró de la mesa y fue a llamarlo por teléfono.  
-¿Diga?...- contesto entrecortadamente Roy.  
-Coronel bastardo, soy yo Ed- dijo rápido el ex alquimista  
-Espera acero… ¿estas en el cuartel?¿paso algo importante?- dijo apresuradamente, se notaba muy extraño.  
-No, perro de los militares, simplemente quería llamar para…- y no alcanzo a terminar porque se escucharon unos gemidos de fondo, seguidos de unos gruñidos.  
En ese momento comprendio que el Coronel bastardo también se había dado cuenta del peligro que representaba el librito eso. 


End file.
